xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Lavei Eden
}}| }}} }| }}} - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Alternate names style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" God of Balance Author Authority Jr. - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Debut style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chapter 1 Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Appears in style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Episode 1 and Volume 1 - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Race style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Unknown - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Gender style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Male - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Date of birth style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" April 1st - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Height style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 5ft, 8in - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Weight style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" 150lbs - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Affiliation style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Shinjin - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Likes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Equality, Peace, Sleeping - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Dislikes style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Chaos, Destruction, and Disorder - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Family style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Tori Shinjin (Cousin) Yaksha Shinjin (Cousin) - }} } | style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Ability style="background: #F9F9F9; border:0px;" Knows and can use every ability within his own universe - }} |} I won't help anyone who won't help themselves, and I'll be damned the day I do. History Lafayette Babylonn is a legendary leader of his former team of his cousins Tori and Yaksha. He has always been a hard-working, friendly but secluded individual who often likes to help others he cares about,when the situation demands it. Although he slacks off at times, not caring about things that meet high demand, he likes to think of himself "as mature as he needs to be". He is extremely advanced, even among his kind. Even though he may act lazy sometimes, the fact still remains that he will take a fight seriously no matter who or what he may be dealing with, especially if it could harm others. Appearance Lafayette will have black hair similar to current (Part lll) Sasuke in the end of the Naruto manga series. His eyes will have be silver hazel but have blood red spots.. His face will resembles Vegito/Current Sasuke. His muscular build will be similar to Ultimate Gohan. His shoes will be like Beerus. He will have ankle suited sweat pants. His outfit will resemble Minato 4th Hokage's Cloak with Japanese symbols "will" in blood red. The collar will be on his shoulder like near the very top of the collar, it would have a flame like pattern, as well as near the cuffs on the arms. With a black sleeveless tank top inside. In addition, he will be having the Metamoran fusion-like belt around his cloak. He will be using the suiting the pose like Madara with his arms crossed. His last request is to have a Black Halo and seven Goudodama like orbs that flash silver and black simultaneously like yin and yang but smooth, as if they are dynamic, like when he moves, it's a reflection of light which would be silver, but the overall color would be black with extremely small spots of red... Affinity His Zodiac sign is Aries tending to put others before himself in order to protect them and maintain peace and order. * Balance Alfy is an advanced deity protector and former Author Authority Jr, previously trained by Maximus a true Author Authority become the power fullest deity. Due to his hefty training as a Mercenary, a artist and a member of the Shinjin, Alfy is an exceptional warrior and has mastered many areas of fighting. His extraordinary abilities makes him one of the finest in his team. Coupled with centuries-worth of battle experience has made Alfy a force to be reckoned with, even to such formidably skilled characters as Yaksha, Maximus, Amaterasu and even Akitatsu himself. His affinity is Balance. This signifies that Tori's strength is proportionate to his level of happiness and depression. This plays a major role in the anime series as it allows Alfy to constantly build up and increase his power output to what could be infinite levels the more rage he builds up. Even after accumulating over seven trillion souls worth of power to enhance his powers. Even the Strength and Power God appalled by the full ferocity Tori’s power. Using his skill and techniques, Tori's capabilities includes producing fist-channeled blasts of varying size and intensity, enhanced physical strength, jumping ability of extraordinary distances, even the generation of colossal power-based arms constructs. Nevertheless, as incredible his power may be Tori’s only flaw is that his power is TOO fierce for his body to contain alone. Alfy is one of the rare entities capable of numerous transformations, which trigger as his power levels escalate. * Spirits Author, Spirit of all things and god of the spirits making him capable of summoning or transforming or using the replica of any spirit that has ever existed, he wields multiple weapons, and he is the one who carries the Terminal Sword and Flash Sword, which sealed in frost and fire which is available to wielder if requested. The Terminal Sword, Flash Sword, and "Jagger-ring" pact ring into the Eternal Sword and the "three''' lights" the sun, moon, and stars, the most clearly visible lights in the sky. It is from these lights that the fairies derive their power and after which they have been named. They can mount on to anything that Alfy is capable of taming and that is capable of speed, of strength, size, flight, and power. The power to link minds with one other spirit as a close and permanent bond making them immune to death in any battle. * '''Vortex Blessing Alfy is able to have the power of all zodiac sign. This also includes Western Astrology or the Eastern Zodiac. He can draw their power from their own sign or a compilation of signs. He could combine his zodiac abilities to generate stronger effects. His zodiac abilities are at their strongest during the months that they are active; their designated months. * Expert Revision In a fight, Alfy adapt himself to resist abilities he learned this when growing up in the Divine Academy when he trained nonstop with his younger brother Yaksha. He can replicate and enhance his abilities to surpass his opponents, or spontaneously develop specific countermeasures. He can analyze and understand any object, person, or situation, quickly deducing the best course of action. He was able to develop it when searching for something, Teleportation when trying to reach a faraway destination, Transformation when facing too many and from facing powerful opponents. Alfy can quickly recover from any damage, develop immunizes to their source, even rebuild themselves from scratch and are thus virtually indestructible. * Pure Ultimate Godhood Alfy can achieve absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible, like "bigger than infinity." It is one and only wielder is fundamentally invincible, immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all Creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. The bridge between our imagination and our reality, and the mirror in our world for what we create in our beliefs that connect everything in our lives and our world. He possesses an endless number of abilities, covering every possible effect and countermeasure. He can use any existing power as well as those yet to be, as his complete power database includes all potential abilities. Alfy gained this power throughout the series learning many skills from deity and masters of specific teaching. * Visionary Recognition Alfy is independent of any known senses or previous experience he learned when growing up when he trained with his friends at the Divine Academy. He can instantly learn whatever he wishes. This applies to all kinds of information, knowledge, wisdom, and experience. Information can be either personal or impersonal. This ability can be used passively or actively. * Polishing Medical Factor Alfy have the ability to heal rapidly from any physical injury. Alfy can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely, some can regrow missing limbs, and others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. He is very good in physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. He was born like this when growing up. * Embodiment Correction Classes Throughout the True Awakening Series Alfy trained with many deity and grew up in the Divine Academy. Thus learning a lot he gained the different arts of combat making him a stronger person. This is a list of classes that he was able to gain. Skills * Samsara Unlock When Alfy unleash his Samsara abilities, he releases a different type of energy that no one can read or tell what is. He has access to a multitude of abilities, such as the potential to master all zodiac transformations and the capacity to use any technique. The Samsara Unlock allows Alfy to see in a different wheel of life knowing anyone’s abilities right off the bat, including the pressure points within the body, as well as otherwise invisible barriers. The Samsara Unlock grants the ability to summon and control the Demonic Powers. It allows him to shift spaces within a certain range of himself, he can teleport himself and others to a series of alternate dimensions. In this current state, Alfy use the power of the cycle birth, life, and death. He achieved a state hearing there is no beginning to this cycle but that it ended through perceiving reality and realize the truth. The Samara can exceed through light itself making it hard to touch. Onto of that he can clad in mechanized armor and grant them various weapons. He is able to absorb any energy source. He has the ability to which gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind, and summon a wide variety of creatures at full power. The unique ability to break their bodies down to a molecular level. It allows Alfy to perform reincarnations. He can absorb a person's energy and duplicate their appearance and memories. It grants the wielder many abilities that include penetrating sensing and unique healing through life-force energy manipulation. He can manipulate his own skeletal structure at any definition. * Elemental Arts Tori has learned how to use every element and classic element ever made. As he mastered the main four he was able to use various sub elemental arts as well giving him from a variety to choose from. He learned this from the deity training and missions he was assigned for. Giving him time to master each element learning them in different ways to be used and to manipulate. * Blaze Step He can move at high speed to the point where it looks like he is only teleporting, by the moment an opponent almost lands a hit on him he can make a light speed jump or dash out of the way to avoid being greatly damaged. It was taught to him by Yaksha. * Avatar Creation Tori can create an incarnation, embodiment, or manifestation of a person or idea. Tori is able to summon the essence of a variety of entities to embody their physical appearance, abilities and skills. Though the projected form may appear to be Tori's skin but it is not instead an energy field of essence over his body that grant him similar features from a specific summoned monster. * Amortality Tori was spawned on Earth from two Absolute Holy Spirit of all existence to create be the protector of all fifteen universes. But first to grow on a simple planet to get know the human beings. He exists as an unborn creation therefore being immune to most, rendering them unable to die due to not being alive to begin with. Tori may not have been alive in the very beginning of time or even before creation. But Tori essentially lives in a state of unbirth, neither living nor dead. This ability differs from any form of Immortality, which is defined as a living being who cannot die. Amortality means entities who cannot die because they are never alive to begin with. Even ghosts of people are not amortal as they were once living beings. Tori can still be sealed or imprisoned and may still be able to be wiped from existence only for a short period of time that is. A sub category under this is Absolute Immortality. Taijutsu: ''' Is a Japanese blanket term for any combat skill, technique, or system of martial art using body movements that described as an empty-hand combat skill or system. More specific names than Taijutsu are typically used when describing a martial art, such as Jujitsu (focusing on grappling and striking), Judo (focusing on throwing and grappling), Aikido(focusing on throwing and joint locks) as well as Karate and Kenpo (focusing on striking). '''Ninjutsu: Alfy also uses The historic style of martial arts. This includes using Tactics, strategy, and espionage of unconventional and guerrilla warfare. Weapon Techniques: '''As practiced, Alfy uses a variety of different weapons. '''Sealing Spell: Alfy uses A spell capable of sealing an entity in any kind of object. * Mirror Wheel His powers are being able to see energy flow. The Mirror Wheel itself gives color to aura, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. He can use an incredible clarity of perception, allowing him easily recognize technique and different forms of energy. This allows Tori to notice subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil. Movements He is able to see everything and when the Mirror Wheel evolves. This ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the Tori. Allowing them to see the image of an attacker's next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body and counter-attack or dodge without any wasted movement. Tori have the ability to copy almost any technique that he witnesses. Allowing him to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them.to create their own new techniques or even fuse them together or equal to opponents level of power. Even if it means damaging one’s body, in order to reproduce a copied technique. The final commonly used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through exclusionary techniques between both parties. He can take the hypnosis ability even further to the point where he can spawn a powerful summon. He isable to see through solid objects and smokescreens, even though barriers with great perception. It can differentiate between non-corporeal clones and see through techniques that would otherwise hide an opponent from normal sight. Tori can follow high-speed movement at any cost. It emits from the user's body and inflicts severe damage to the surrounding area. Arguably, its greatest ability is to see energy in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with detail as well as the color of aura. It can detect energy-sealed barriers. Being able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to an opponent than some of the most powerful. Unlike most styles, which are focused on external injuries, this style focuses mainly on external and internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the energy pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry energy. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs. It can choose to either seal, or forcibly open those, thus giving Tori complete control over their opponent's energy system, potentially letting him seal the victim's body through its stopped energy flow. IQ Alfy's years of experience on the battlefield had honed his strategic ingenuity. When entering a fight, he could quickly devise a number of approaches so that, should one approach prove ineffective, he could switch to another immediately. The more time he spent against a particular opponent, the less need he had for these backup tactics, as he eventually could both predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses for him to exploit. In addition to his sheer adaptability, Alfy's was simply knowledgeable of a large variety of individuals and abilities, allowing him to identify jujitsu as soon as they performed and react with the most appropriate counter to them. Transformations * Primary Absolution He wields a new continuum of power removing his power suppressants. Limiters are placed onto the body and abilities in order to prevent Tori from suffering the strain of their full power, or to protect the surrounding area from the destructive potential. By disabling these suppressors, the Tori can gain access to this full potential. Restraints can range from taking off heavy weights worn on the body to the forcefully disabling the body is subconscious of holding back. He is able to amplify and possess massive amounts of energy in himself or in others, able to amplify energy to unlimited levels. He can combine magic and technology in various ways and to various extends. Beginners can create, control and mimic technology via magic. He can infuse technology with magic, granting it considerable edge and versatility. True masters can fuse magic * Additional Absolution In this second phase Tori is able to''' grow one's limbs independently of one's own body. He can merge separate powers into a single whole and combine/merge powers to create combos or even to create a new force. He can compress his own powers into their own body or weapon, rather than letting it flow freely and spread out. This concentrates all the power into a more focused point, greatly amplifying all their attributes and utilization efficiency. He greatly increases power, giving him an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. He is able to manipulate the essence of Life, which is present in all living beings throughout the universe.' He can sense, generate, and manipulate the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow, and flourish throughout the universe. * '''Triennial Absolution' The third phase is the most dangerous and outrageous of all. He possesses great skill and power. Tori are highly resistant to or can tolerate elements and elemental forces, being able to survive direct and indirect elemental attacks/effects. He has control over distinct elements that a dragon may have. Tori can use the draconian elemental styles to control the natural elements and utilize their draconian elemental abilities into a variety of offensive and defensive styles. He is able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. He will be able to bypass all limitations he have possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them fully. He unleashes hidden power and starts to glow with a radiant rainbow color matching the color of his hair, when he is already transformed his it will becomes negative hue. This technique boosts all of his offenses such as strength, force in energy and elemental attacks and speed. He can only use this form for a short period, since the power of his ancestors is overwhelming. He can generate aura of wrath that can amplify/induce anger on beings inside their aura and gain power from the emotions. He possesses multiple arms and sometimes multiple faces. Tori’s form possesses great power and strength. Tori are able to empty oneself of all rational restraints in battle and completely immerse oneself in combat becoming a dangerous warrior for both friend and foe. The ability allows the Tori to ignore fatal physical damage as if it never affected them and continue fighting with a frightening level of stamina. Brawling Method Trivia Category:Characters Category:God Characters Category:Male Characters